


Romancing

by SimpleLoon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Established Relationship, Featuring a cameo appearance from Nyx Ulric, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Urban Fantasy, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Ignis and Gladio enjoy a park, swan boat, dinner, and romancing.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Gladnis Valentine's Exchange 2021





	Romancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynbaccha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynbaccha/gifts).



> This fic is written for lynbaccha as part of the Gladnis Valentine's Exchange 2021, who requested Gladnis romance and some fantasy AU. Hope this fits the ticket!
> 
> Some notes regarding the AU setting: This is a Modern AU with some fantasy elements, hence the Urban Fantasy tag. The fantasy elements include fantastic creatures (which I have based off of another series I love) and magic. The magic is based on Psynergy from the video game series "Golden Sun" and involves conjuring up spells based on the four elements. People who can yield Psynergy are called Adepts. In this fic, Gladio is an Earth Adept and Ignis is a Wind Adept.
> 
> Also, this fic uses a work skin featured in [How to Mimic Letters, Fliers, and Stationery Without Using Images](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549178/chapters/25935135) by [La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza)

_You. Me._

_Lemuria Park, in front of the apple tree near the entrance._

_This Friday, 2:00pm sharp._

_I know you won’t be late._

_I’d tell you to dress nice, but you always look gorgeous._

_:*_

Ignis shook his head fondly, refolding the letter after his tenth reread. Though the two had been steady for well into two years now, Gladio remained captivated in the honeymoon phase and didn’t show any attempts at escape. Ignis tucked Gladio’s letter back into his front shirt pocket and leaned against the trunk of the apple tree, heart feeling warm. 

It had been a while since their last date, facing busy and opposing work periods. But by the grace of the Gods, they both were off from Sunday afternoon. And Sunday just so happened to be Valentine’s Day. To say Gladio was thrilled… Well, he _had_ personally delivered that hand-written letter to Ignis, even though he ended up late for work. (“But I missed your lovely face!” “Gladio, I’m flattered, but I won’t have you become unemployed at my expense! Off to work, now!”) 

Lemuria Park was a beautiful place, filled with precious plants and creatures that wouldn’t find comfort in the urban atmosphere of Insomnia. It had been a while since Ignis’s last visit to the park, so he had looked forward to the nature escape and tranquility. 

Now, it was just before 2pm on that Sunday, and Ignis tapped his front pocket. Gentle clicks brought Ignis’s attention to a unicorn, trotting slowly over to him. Ignis leaned down slightly to stroke her lavender-and-turquoise mane, the unicorn cooing in delight. He noticed the apple hanging directly above and cast the spell “Catch.” A spectral hand reached to grab and give the apple to Ignis. He held it out to the unicorn, who immediately chomped and whinnied, and Ignis smiled. 

“ **IGGY!** ” 

The unicorn squealed and galloped away from the booming voice. But Ignis could barely notice its departure as he looked to see the hulking figure of his boyfriend race to him, thumping footsteps nearly shaking the ground and with a grin rivaling the blinding light of the sun. One moment, Gladio was just past the threshold of the entrance. And then in one blink, Gladio was at Ignis’s side and sweeping his feet off the ground. 

“Gladio!” Ignis exclaimed, holding on tight as Gladio spun them both around. “Enough! You’ll make me dizzy!” 

Gladio stopped but didn’t put Ignis down, instead stealing a kiss from his lips. “I missed you so much, Iggy!” 

Ignis tried to give him a look, but it was hard as laughter attempted to escape him. “You paid me a visit not too long along.” 

“And your point?” Gladio finally set Ignis down and cupped his cheeks. “You know I always want to see you and your beautiful face all the time.” 

“You sap!” Ignis huffed as he leaned into one of the broad hands. 

Gladio grinned and removed his hands, reaching inside his jacket and pulling out a small wooden box. “Happy Valentine’s Day, gorgeous.” 

Ignis held out his hand to receive the box. It was just smaller than the size of his palm and of light tan in color. Ignis ran his finger along the top and was greeted with a smooth, glossy feel. He opened up the box and peered inside, seeing something wrapped in amber tissue paper. Carefully undoing the paper, Ignis smiled to see a heart-shaped chocolate, etched with the words “I LOVE YOU”. He looked back to Gladio, who stared at him with wide, expecting eyes. 

“Did you hand-make everything again?” Ignis asked. 

“Well, I bought the tissue paper.” 

Ignis laughed at that, closing the box and clasping it tight with both hands. “The box is absolutely beautiful, and the chocolate looks delicious. Thank you.” Ignis placed the box carefully into his pants pocket, gave the pocket a tap, and then wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck. “You never fail to put your complete effort and heart into everything you do. One of the many reasons I love you.” 

Gladio hugged Ignis tightly in return. “It’s easy when I feel passionate about something, or _someone_.” 

Ignis eased into the embrace. Gladio’s arms were the epitome of warmth and security, his shoulder a paragon of a snug pillow. He closed his eyes, taking in Gladio’s woodsy scent and lips pressing against the side of his face. Gentle kisses from his temple, down his cheeks, trailing to his- 

“Ew! Get a room, you two!” 

Ignis and Gladio pulled back and whipped around to see none other than Nyx Ulric, standing in the path with a snarky grin. 

“No one asked for your opinion, Nyx,” Gladio retorted. “Leave before I send an earthquake your way.” 

“Oooo!” Nyx waved his hands in mock fright. “I’m so scared! The huge, frightening Earth Adept is gonna-AH!” 

Nyx wobbled and flailed hopelessly as the ground around him shook. Once it stopped, Gladio lowered his hand, and Nyx glared at him. “Whatever! Just because you can manipulate the ground, it doesn’t make you extra special and give you- AH!” 

Nyx jumped back, the ground before him charred from the spark of lightning that had just struck down. 

Ignis brought down his hand. “Care to insult my boyfriend again?” 

Nyx muttered incoherently then threw his hands in their direction. “All right! Fine! I’ll leave you alone, geez!” He took the path into the park, still stammering nonsense. 

Ignis rolled his eyes and sighed, leaning against Gladio’s chest again. “Must he interrupt us every time he shows his face?” 

“Ah, ignore him, Iggy!” Gladio reassured, putting his arm around Ignis’s shoulder and leading him onto a different path. “He’s just jealous because he could never date someone as amazing and gorgeous as you.” 

Ignis tapped his knuckles against Gladio’s chest. “I could say the same of you.” 

Gladio smiled and took Ignis’s hand, giving each knuckle a tender kiss. “Come on, it’s Valentine’s Day. Let’s romance.” 

Ignis walked on, despite the airy feeling in his legs. 

~ 

The park’s garden was in full bloom. The flowers shimmered pastel periwinkle, mint, lilac, and rose. Trees, branches draped with tiny rainbow bulbs, lined the outskirts. The sweet floral scents danced with fresh herbs. The feathery bushes bustled with small creatures and bugs, scurrying about with little squeaks and chatters. Ignis noticed two such creatures, identical yellow rodents save for one with vermillion ears and the other with cerulean, skitter and giggle across their path. 

Ignis sighed contentedly, encircling his arm around Gladio’s. “I’ve forgotten how pleasant it remains here, quite a far cry from the rush of the city.” 

A deep chuckle came from Gladio’s throat, traveling all the way inside Ignis’s heart. “Yeah, we all need that break. Especially you.” He brushed a finger on Ignis’s nose. 

Ignis squinted at Gladio but made no further movement to separate as they walked along the flora and critters. 

~ 

“Swan boats?” 

“Don’t tell me you’ve never wanted to try.” 

Ignis hummed, gazing out on the pristine azure lake, glittering with reflected light from the sun’s unwavering rays. He raised a hand to his chin. “Isn’t there a rumor that couples who share a swan boat ride are doomed to break up?” 

“No, no, no.” Gladio shook his finger. “That’s only for the _first_ date, and we’re well past that. Besides, what could be more romantic than a swan boat ride on Valentine’s Day?” Without another word, Gladio picked Ignis up bridal-style, carrying him to the next available boat. 

Ignis sighed, hugging both arms around Gladio’s neck. “You _do_ realize I have legs.” 

“Legs that work too hard and deserve a rest.” Gladio kissed the top of his head. He came to the next available boat on the dock and set Ignis down. Then, he climbed in slowly, careful not to rock the boat too much, sat down, and held out his hand to Ignis. Ignis took it, Gladio holding tight as Ignis settled into the seat next to him. Finally, Gladio grasped the steering wheel. “Shall we?” 

“Yes.” 

Gladio turned the wheel and pedaled. The boat swam towards the middle of the lake, water rippling demure waves. The water was as clear as crystal; Ignis could see the golden karps beneath the surface, circling around the boat. Up ahead, other creatures played in the lake: a round blue rodent splashed his little paws, a blue-and-white otter floated backwards and played catch with a yellow shell, a large pink salamander with vacant eyes but a huge open smile rested on a rock. All basking under a bright sky and warm rays. 

Ignis rested his head on Gladio’s shoulder, taking in the comforting vibration as Gladio chuckled. 

~ 

The sky had transformed from brilliant blue to wondrous shades of red, orange, and pink when Ignis and Gladio walked fingers entwined back to the entrance. 

Gladio affectionately bumped Ignis’s shoulder. “Did you enjoy your time here?” 

“Yes, Gladio. I most certainly did.” 

“Great!” Gladio broke into a bigger grin. “But Valentine’s not over yet! Let’s get to my place, and I’ll treat you some more.” 

Gladio moved faster and tugged on Ignis’s hand, but Ignis halted and yanked his hand away. “No.” 

Gladio stumbled, gasping. “Ignis!?” 

Ignis held up his hand and summoned a small gust underneath Gladio’s feet. The winds lifted Gladio up in the air, above Ignis’s head. But just as quickly as they rose, the winds lowered, sending Gladio back down smoothly. And into Ignis’s arms, where he caught and cradled the bigger man. 

“Apologies to foil your plans, but in case you have forgotten, you’ve yet to receive your Valentine’s gift from me,” Ignis said, giving Gladio a suave look. “Thereby, we’ll be relocating to my place, where _I_ can properly romance _you_ , my love.” 

Gladio froze, mouth speechless and face bright red. Ignis pecked his lips and carried him out of the park. 

~ 

“And there we are, all set.” 

“Great, can I take off the blindfold now?” 

“Yes, you may.” 

Gladio removed the blindfold, and goggled at the sight before him. The table was filled to the brim with spectacular foods: roasted chicken, colorful salad, fluffy mashed potatoes, a freshly-baked baguette, creamy soup. He jumped up from the couch and to Ignis, squeezing his boyfriend. “Babe, this is amazing! You outdid yourself!” 

Ignis squirmed in Gladio’s firm grip but smiled all the same. “It’s the least I can do you, for all you are and all you’ve done.” 

“Aw.” Gladio pulled back and raised a hand to Ignis’s cheek, amber eyes looking soft and sweet. “Because you deserve it, Ignis. I’d give you the entire world on a silver platter, if I could.” 

Ignis leaned into the hand. “Then I suppose it’s safe to say the feeling is completely mutual.” 

“I love you so much, Ignis,” Gladio declared, pressing his forehead against Ignis’s. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Gladio. I love you with all my heart.” 

The two shared a kiss, as deep and as passionate as their love. 

Until Ignis pulled back, green eyes sharp. “Now, I have set up dinner in the living room instead of the dining area so we can enjoy a movie night as we eat. But I expect you to eat properly, not a crumb on the couch. Do you understand?” 

Gladio gave a salute. “Crystal, Captain.” 

“Good.” Ignis fetched the tray tables and plates as Gladio sat back down on the couch. He set up one table and plate above Gladio’s lap before sitting down next to Gladio and sitting up his own. They both filled up their plates with the wonderful bounty of food, and then Ignis turned on the TV to access the video streaming site. 

“So what are we watching tonight, babe?” 

Ignis gave a small smile. “You’ll see, I set up a list just special for us.” 

A broad hand snuggled into Ignis’s. “I can’t wait.” 

Ignis pressed play, and the two began their dinner-and-movie night, hands clasped. 


End file.
